Noite Sem Fim
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: Sakura menembak. Gema letusan pistol mengguncang gedung hingga terdengar ke jalanan. Sasuke terpaku dan berpegangan pada sisi pintu./"Mati kau, Uchiha,"/For SSFD and Aii Imaas/AU/Random/


Rumah itu bisa dikatakan luar biasa. Megah dan luas dan hanya dapat dimasuki dari jalan pribadi. Rumah itu berdiri di atas tanah seluas tiga puluh hektar yang dikelilingi tembok setinggi lima meter dengan pagar listrik di bagian atasnya. Uchiha Sasuke harus menunggu sekitar lima belas menit di luar gerbang yang tertutup, sementara seorang petugas keamanan bersenjata memeriksa setiap inci mobilnya. Sasuke mendesah bosan.

Petugas keamanan itu melangkah mundur, dan gerbang logam tinggi pun terbuka, memberi jalan supaya mobil Sasuke dapat melewati jalan masuk menuju rumah pualam besar yang terlihat di balik pepohonan. Saat berputar di bundaran yang terdapat di depan pintu masuk utama, ia disambut tiga petugas berpakaian hitam dengan _earphone_ tersemat di masing-masing telinga mereka yang berdiri di anak tangga terbawah. Setelah mobilnya terparkir di sisi sebuah pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi, salah satu petugas menghampiri pintu dan membukakannya.

"Mari, silahkan masuk. Tuan menunggu Anda." Kemudian sosok itu berbalik dan berjalan menaiki tangga.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil, dengan wajah datar ia mengikuti petugas itu memasuki rumah. Dua sosok lain yang sedari tadi berdiri di tangga kini berjalan di kedua sisinya. Dan otak Sasuke langsung bekerja, bahwa mereka berdua adalah pengawal.

Saat ketiga sosok itu membawanya memasuki ruang depan yang luas, Sasuke melihat pria yang berjalan di depannya—dan yang membukakan pintu mobilnya—menutup pintu depan yang terlihat berat. "Tunggulah di sini." Lalu, pria itu menghilang ke dalam ruangan lain.

Sasuke memandang ke sekeliling. Bahkan dalam pencahayaan yang remang-remang, ia dapat melihat bahwa ruangan ini hanya terdapat satu sofa panjang yang menghadap ke arah depan jendela. Sasuke masih terus mengamati sekeliling, dua pengawal masih setia berada di sisi kiri-kanannya.

"Lewat sini."

Sasuke untuk sesaat terkejut; ia tidak mendengar pria itu kembali. Namun, dengan segera Sasuke mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya itu dan mengikuti pria yang belum ia ketahui namanya. Pria yang berjalan di depan Sasuke itu melangkah ke tempat yang cukup terang yang berada di balik pintu yang sebelumnya dimasuki pria tersebut. Sasuke kini dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah-wajah yang sedari tadi berada di sekelilingnya. Dua pengawal itu berwajah brewokan dengan kesan menyeramkan. Sedangkan pria yang menjadi penuntun berwajah lumayan, satu garis horizontal bekas luka sayatan terdapat di atas hidungnya. Pria dengan guratan luka itu memandu Sasuke ke sebuah pintu kayu yang terbuka.

"Masuklah! Tuan menunggu, Anda." Pria itu menggerakkan kepalanya sedemikian rupa ke arah pintu.

Sasuke perlahan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu tanpa dikawal oleh dua pria yang sedari tadi dengan setia mengawalnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Kursi itu berputar dan menghadap ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri, menampilkan seorang pria dengan rambut perak dan kerutan samar di wajahnya, juga senyuman kecil di wajahnya. "Silahkan duduk!"

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya dengan posisi senyaman mungkin. Ia masih teriam. Mengamati pria yang baru satu kali ini ditemuinya tetapi beribu-ribu kali namanya Sasuke dengar. Usia pria itu berkisar lima puluhan dan masih segar bugar.

"Aku pikir kau bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku memintamu datang. Bukan begitu, Sasuke-_san_?" tanyanya dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Ya, Tuan Jiraiya." Sasuke membuka suaranya seraya sedikit menyipitkan matanya. Tidak kentara.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kau orang yang susah untuk diajak berbasa-basi." Pria tua bernama Jiraiya tersebut mengambil sesuatu dari lacinya. Sebuah foto. Jiraiya menyodorkan foto itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil foto itu. Seketika denyut jantungnya bertambah cepat.

"Bunuh wanita itu. Jangan sampai meninggalkan jejak. Kau sanggup, Sasuke-_san_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto, hak cipta ©1999 oleh Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

Warning: **Random, **AU, **Aneh, **OOC

* * *

><p>Dedicated for <strong>SasuSaku Fanday<strong> and for **my beloved forehead, Aii Imaas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy <strong>Yourself**!**

.

**Noite Sem Fim**

* * *

><p>Sasuke menanti di depan pintu yang masih tertutup. Hanya deru napas yang sedikit tak beraturan terdengar, peredaran darahnya dirasa makin cepat. Tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih. Hingga ia tak sadar bahwa sedari beberapa detik yang lalu, pintu telah terbuka.<p>

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya. Entah mengapa saat melihat wajah manis yang tengah khawatir itu membuatnya sesak dan nyaman dalam satu waktu. Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke membawa wanita berambut merah muda itu dalam rengkuhannya. Menyesap aroma _cherry_ yang menguar dari tubuh wanita tersebut. Sasuke merasakan sedikit perasaan lega saat dirasakannya sepasang lengan mengusap lembut punggungnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba mencari ketenangan dalam rasa takut menjalari hatinya.

"Sakura..."

* * *

><p>"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura seraya meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam di atas meja yang berada di hadapan Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke meraih telinga cangkir kopi itu dan mendekatkan pada kedua belah bibirnya. Menyesapnya perlahan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura." Sasuke meletakkan cangkir kopi ke tempat semula. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya dengan perlahan.

"Kupikir tidak. Kau terlihat tertekan, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura seraya mengambil tempat di sebelah Sasuke dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap lembut rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan kenyaman itu kembali. Haruskah ia melenyapkan kenyamanan ini? Tidak. Ia tak akan sanggup untuk kehilangan kenyamanan ini.

Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang Sakura tak pahami.

"Tidurlah, Sakura." Sasuke melepas genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengecup dahi Sasuke sebelum ia pergi ke kamar.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya dan menatap langit malam tanpa kerlip bintang. Ia merutuki dirinya. Bodoh! Kau bodoh!

"Maaf, Sakura..."

* * *

><p>Dulu, saat Sasuke berumur tujuh tahun, suatu kejadian mengubahnya. Mengubah kehidupannya secara drastis. Genangan cairan merah dan bau anyir mewarnai lantai putih rumahnya. Manik hitam sewarna batu obsidian itu terpaku pada mayat ayah dan ibunya yang tergeletak dengan tubuh yang berlumur darah dan luka bekas tembakan dimana-mana. Ia, yang masih bocah ingusan saat itu hanya dapat terdiam dengan rasa takut dan teror yang mencekam. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan air mata mengaliri kedua pipinya yang memerah. Saat itu ia merasa lemah, pusing, berkunang-kunang, dan segenap rasa takut menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia tak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannnya. Saat manik hitamnya beralih pada sosok kakaknya yang berdiri dengan tangan menggenggam pistol yang masih terarah pada tubuh kaku ibunya. Saat itulah semuanya menjadi gelap. Tidak. Ia tidak pingsan, hanya otaknya yang menggelap dan entah darimana kemarahan itu menjalar, menyergapnya. Ia kemudian menerjang kakaknya dengan kekuatan yang entah darimana datangnya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu adalah bagaimana untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya dan juga menghancurkan senyuman angkuh kakaknya itu.<p>

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Tiba-tiba saat kesadarannya mulai kembali. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah tangannya yang berlumuran darah dengan pisau tajam dalam genggamannya. Tubuhnya gemetaran, dilemparkannya pisau itu dengan segenap rasa takut dan bingung. Lalu, pandangannya beralih pada sosok kakaknya yang terbaring dengan napas tersengal-sengal dan tubuh yang penuh dengan luka sayatan dan koyakan.

"Kakak..." ucapnya dengan gemetar.

Itachi Uchiha—kakaknya—tersenyum getir. Lengannya yang gemetar dengan sekuat tenaga ia ulurkan untuk menyentuh wajah adiknya yang berlinang air mata.

"Maaf... Ma-maafkan a-aku, Sa-Sasuke..." ucapnya dengan terbata-bata.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Kak? Kenapa kakak membunuh ibu dan ayah?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi hanya tersenyum getir seraya menahan sakit yang menjalar pada tubuhnya. Ia terbatuk dan mulai mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Ja-jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sas-Sasuke. Bukan saatnya kau mengetahui segalanya. Ma-maaf..."

Ucapan itu menjadi ucapan terkahir dari kakaknya. Dari seorang Itachi Uchiha. Kakak yang ia sayangi. Tubuhnya semakin gemetaran. Dipandanginya telapak tangannya yang penuh dengan bercak darah, lalu pandangannya ia alihkan lagi pada tubuh kaku Itachi. Terus berulang seperti itu.

"A-a-apa aku yang telah membunuhnya?" gumamnya dengan nada ketakutan.

Bagaimana lagi menjelaskan kalau bukan ia, Sasuke, pembunuh kakaknya? Pembunuh itu adalah dirinya. Sasuke, seorang bocah yang terlahir dengan takdir gelap yang menyelimutinya.

Malam itu, saat teriakan keputus asaan Sasuke menggema, ia membebaskan sisi gelapnya keluar menguasai dirinya. Membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Membuat pembelaan dalam dirinya. Membuatnya perlahan-lahan dengan berjalan seiringnya waktu berubah menjadi seorang pembunuh. Pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin.

* * *

><p>Sasuke masih tetap berdiri menatap langit malam. Sama seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Mau bagaimana pun ia harus melakukannya. Melenyapkan target yang diminta klien secepatnya.<p>

Ia berusaha menekan perasaan manusiawinya. Mencoba menghilangkan kembali perasaan manusiawi yang dulu sempat hilang sebelum bertemu dengan Sakura—istrinya.

Sasuke memang menutupi pekerjaannya ini pada Sakura. Hari ini, ia harus mengungkapkannya dan harus membunuhnya. Membunuh istrinya. Target kliennya.

Sasuke membuka laci pribadi dalam ruang kantornya. Mengambil sebuah revolver berkaliber .22. Ia menarik napasnya lamat-lamat. Rasa sesaknya kian menjadi. Rasanya sulit untuk menghirup napas sekecil pun.

Digenggamnya revolver itu, dengan langkah berat ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar ruangan dan menuju ke kamarnya. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil seakan satu duri menusuk hatinya, udara sedikit menipis di sekelilingnya.

Sasuke memutar kenop pintu kamar dan masuk perlahan. Dilihatnya Sakura tertidur dengan wajah damainya. Langkah Sasuke terhenti sesaat. Menyiapkan hatinya untuk merelakan cahaya hidupnya pergi dalam _circle_ kehidupannya.

* * *

><p>Sakura membuka matanya perlahan tetapi masih dengan setengah terkatup. Ia dapat mendengar langkah Sasuke yang kian mendekat. Dapat ia rasakan tangan Sasuke mengelus lembut rambutnya. Sesak dan nyaman ia rasakan. Riak air mata mulai menggenang. Mengapa semuanya bisa seperti ini?<p>

Ia tahu. Ia tahu bahwa suaminya sebentar lagi akan membunuhnya. Ia tahu bahwa ia menjadi target dari pria tua brengsek yang membencinya, yang menginginkan nyawanya dan menginginkan dirinya menghilang. Tentu, ini karena tugasnya. Tugasnya sebagai seorang mata-mata dari agen biro yang tentunya mengancam posisi pria tua brengsek itu di kursi senator. Ia ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki kemungkinan korupsi yang dilakukan Jiraiya pada dana kemanusiaan. Ternyata memang benar, seminggu lalu ia menyelediki dan ia mendapat fakta-fakta dan bukti yang akurat. Sialnya, Jiraiya mengetahui misinya itu.

Kini, suaminya diminta untuk membunuhnya? Brengsek! Tua bangka sialan itu memang brengsek! Rupanya ia tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah suaminya yang juga merangkap sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Sial!

Jangan tanya mengapa ia tahu identitas suaminya itu. Ia tak sengaja mengetahuinya.

Rasa sesak kian menjadi menyelubungi hatinya. Ia merasa bersalah karena tak memberi tahu siapa ia sebenarnya. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk memberi kejutan kecil pada suami yang amat ia cintai itu.

Perlahan, Sakura menyusupkan tangannya pada bawah bantal. Mengambil pistol semi-otomatis yang sengaja ia sembunyikan di sana. Digenggamnya perlahan dan dengan gerakan cepat ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengacungkan pistol tersebut ke arah Sasuke.

Sakura dapat melihat keterkejutan di wajah suaminya itu.

"Sa-Sakura.. kau.."

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_? Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan sebelum aku menarik pelatukku?" tanya Sakura dengan tenang. Padahal jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa gugup, takut, dan sesak yang bercampur aduk.

"Kau... Siapa kau sebenarnya, Sakura?"

"Siapa juga kau sebenarnya, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura balik bertanya.

Mereka saling mengacungkan senjata api satu sama lain. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"Aku?" Sasuke menatap manik giok yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menantang yang terpancar kuat dan kesejukan. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. "Kupikir kau tahu siapa aku, Sakura."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Ia ingin mendengar pengakuan langsung dari Sasuke.

"Pembunuh bayaran." Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan gamang.

Hening. Mereka terdiam, mata mereka masih memandang satu sama lain dengan senjata api yang masih saling teracung.

"Aku seorang mata-mata."

Kata-kata yang meluncur dengan cepat dari mulut Sakura membuatnya terkejut. Tak diduga. Sungguh ia tak menduga ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak mengetahui jati diri sebenarnya dari wanita yang paling dicintainya ini?

"Kita sama-sama saling menyembunyikan identitas masing-masing. Sekarang, kita membuka satu sama lain identitas kita. Biar kutebak, kau ingin membunuhku, kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya."

"Jiraiya yang memintamu?"

"Ya."

"Nah, mengapa sekarang kau tak menarik pelatukmu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia perlahan mendekatkan ujung jari telunjuknya pada pelatuk revolver-nya. Atmosfer yang berada di sekitar mereka kini berubah menjadi tegang. Udara seakan kian menipis. Membuat keduanya merasakan sesak yang luar biasa. Inikah akhir dari kehidupan mereka? Sungguh, ini tidak lucu. Bagian mana yang lucu dari ini sepasang suami-istri yang saling mengacungkan senjata api satu sama lain?

Manik hitam sewarna _obsidian_ itu memandang lekat manik giok milik Sakura. Mencoba menumpahkan segala rasa yang bergumul dalam hatinya.

Maafkan aku, Sakura... batin Sasuke pedih.

Sasuke menarik pelatuknya dan...

_DORRRR_

Sakura masih terpaku di tempatnya. Suara letusan peluru dan kaca yang pecah bergaung di gendang telinganya. Kemudian ia segera tersadar, Sasuke menghampirinya dan Sakura berlari menghindar. Pukulan dan tendangan ia lancarkan pada Sasuke dan Sasuke selalu berhasil menahan serangannya.

Sakura melirik ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka dan berlari secepatnya, kemudian menutup pintu tersebut untuk menahan sedikit gerakan Sasuke dan memberikan sedikit waktu untuk bersembunyi dan menata kembali hatinya.

* * *

><p>Sakura bersembunyi di balik tembok dekat tangga. Napasnya terengah-engah. Keringat dingin menjalari tubuhnya. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke serius. Aa, bodohnya aku. Ia, kan memang seorang pembunuh profesional, Sakura-<em>baka<em>! rutuknya dalam hati.

Tap... tap... tap...

Sakura mendengar langkah kaki Sasuke mendekat. Ia memegang pistolnya erat. Matanya ia pejamkan. Jika ini memang akhirnya, mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura?

_Kriet..._

Suara pintu terbuka, Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu—perpustakaan, tempat favorit Sakura atau bisa dibilang ruang kerja Sakura.

Sakura mendekat, bahunya merapat ke bagian belakang pintu yang menuju perpustakaan. Ia menggenggam pistolnya yang siap ditembakkan. Tangannya yang terulur hanya dua langkah dari pintu luar. Pintu pun terbuka ke dalam. Sasuke Uchiha berdiri mengisi cahaya berbentuk persegi di pintu. Sakura menembak. Gema letusan pistol mengguncang gedung hingga terdengar ke jalanan. Sasuke terpaku dan berpegangan pada sisi pintu. Darah menghiasi kemeja putihnya. Dengan sangat hati-hati, Sakura menembakkan peluru kedua ke bercak darah di kemeja putih yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Mati kau, Uchiha," desisnya dengan suara yang datar dan dingin.

Sasuke jatuh berlutut, menahan pintu tetap terbuka. Dia mengerang kesakitan.

Revolver-nya terlepas dan Sakura menendangnya sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan Sasuke. Sementara itu, Sasuke terjatuh. Tubuhnya menelungkup. Kemeja putihnya semakin lebar dihiasi bercak merah.

"Aku senang kau menembakku, Sakura..." ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang serak.

Sakura lemas, ia jatuh terduduk di sisi tubuh Sasuke yang terlentang.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_..." Sakura menangkup pelan mulutnya dengan telapak kanan.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman hangat di wajahnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa lega karena ia duluan yang tertembak. Setidaknya, inilah salah satu cara untuk mengakhiri hidup hitamnya dan membuatnya tak harus membunuh cahaya kehidupannya, kehangatannya, cintanya, dan hidupnya. Ya, karena Sakura adalah hidupnya. Ia tak sanggup jika ia harus membunuh sumber hidupnya.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja." Sasuke tertawa hambar. Ia memejamkan matanya, ditahannya rasa nyeri di sekitar dadanya yang terus mengeluarkan _liquid_ merah berbau amis itu. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika kau tertembak karenaku, Sakura..."

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu menetes ke wajahnya. Saat ia membuka kelopak matanya, Sakura tengah menangis. Tubuhnya gemetar. Sasuke mencoba bangun, ia perlahan mendudukkan dirinya.

Tangannya ia ulurkan ke wajah Sakura, membingkainya dengan lembut. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup lembut bibir Sakura.

Sakura terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya. "Sasuke-_kun_..." desisnya saat Sasuke memperlebar jarak wajah mereka.

Sasuke mengusap lembut pipi Sakura. Menyingkirkan jejak air mata dan mengecup pipinya perlahan.

"Jangan menangis. Seharusnya kau senang aku tak membunuhmu, Sakura," gurau Sasuke.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku..." ucap Sakura lirih.

Di pendengaran Sasuke terdengar perih. Membuat hatinya tersayat.

"Sudahlah... kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau ini bodoh! Aku menembakmu dua kali. Mana mungkin baik-baik saja?" ucap Sakura marah. Manik giok itu kembali mengabur. Rasa bersalah kian membesar memenuhi hatinya dan rasa takut kembali menyergapnya saat Sasuke terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan _liquid_ merah dari bibirnya.

"Sa-Sasuke -_kun_..." Sakura panik dengan berurai air mata saat Sasuke kehilangan kesadarannya. "Bertahanlah, Sasuke-_kun_..."

* * *

><p>Sakura menatap wajah pria tua itu dengan pandangan kebencian. Sejam yang lalu ia berhasil menyusup masuk ke dalam rumah tua bangka bernama Jiraiya setelah ia menghabisi seluruh penjaga yang bertugas di tiap posnya.<p>

Tangan Sakura yang memegang pistol teracung pada Jiraiya. Tepat pada kening pria tua itu.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Jiraiya." Sakura tersenyum sinis. Suaranya terdengar berbahaya.

Jiraiya ketakutan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mundur dengan panik. Sakura menerjang pria tua itu. Memukulnya dengan keras hingga tubuhnya terpelanting dan menghantam meja kerjanya.

"Bagaimana? Kau menikmatinya, Jiraiya?" tanya Sakura.

Ia merendahkan tubuhnya. Wajah Jiraiya ia dongakkan dengan ujung pistol di bawah dagunya.

"Kau. Gara-gara kau, aku dan suamiku harus saling mengacungkan senjata satu sama lain. Membuat aku harus dengan sangat terpaksa melayangkan peluru pada tubuh suamiku. Membuat suamiku sekarat selama satu minggu ini. Kau puas? Aa, sepertinya tidak ya? Kaukan menginginkan aku mati. Ha?"

"Ugh... Kalau saja kau tak mengusikku, mungkin aku tak akan meminta suamimu untuk membunuhmu. Kau yang memulainya, Nyonya Uchiha."

"Tch. Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku tak langsung membunuhmu." Sakura berdiri dan mengarahkan moncong pistolnya pada Jiraiya. Perlahan ia menarik pelatuknya.

_DORRR..._

Terdengar kembali untuk kesekian kalinya suara gema letusan pistol di rumah megah itu bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Sakura dari sana.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana?" tanya pria yang berada di balik kemudi saat Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi.<p>

"Aku tak membunuhnya. Hanya membiusnya dan aku punya alasan sendiri untuk tak membunuh tua bangka itu. Kurasa jika ia mati itu akan terlalu enak baginya. Kau tahu? Lebih baik ia tersiksa dengan segala cemoohan dan pandangan membenci. _Headline news_-nya besok pasti akan segera tersebar di media massa. Ayo, cepat jalankan mobilnya, Tuan." Sakura melepas sarung tangannya dan mengikat rambutnya tinggi.

Pria yang duduk di balik kemudi itu tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut merah muda wanita pemilik manik giok itu.

"Baik, Nyonya. Anda ingin pergi kemana, hn?"

"Ke tempat yang tenang. Tanpa ada embel-embel mata-mata dan pembunuh bayaran," jawab Sakura seraya mengecup lembut pipi pria tampan yang mulai menjalankan kendaraan beroda empat itu meninggalkan jalanan sepi. "Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke Athena? Sepertinya menyenangkan."

"Tentu, _my dear_. Ugh... tolong, jangan memelukku terlebih dahulu." Pria itu mengerang kesakitan saat sepasang lengan Sakura melingkari tubuhnya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Akukan hanya ingin memelukmu? Memangnya masih sakit, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Iya. Ini, kan karenamu. Makanya kau harus baik padaku dan menebusnya. Nah, sekarang beri aku satu ciuman panjang di bibirku untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit itu, Sakura..." Sasuke harus mengerang kesakitan saat Sakura menimpukkan buku tebal miliknya yang selalu ia bawa pada kepala Sasuke.

"Mesum!"

Mereka kemudian tertawa dengan jemari saling bertautan dan Matahari yang mulai terbenam. Untuk memulai lembaran baru hidup mereka.

"Oh ya, Sakura. Aku ingin kita cepat-cepat punya anak," ucap Sasuke dan akibatnya ia harus menerima kembali timpukan di kepalanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Finire<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: ... INI APA? *sembunyi di balik punggung Sasuke* Ma-maaf kalau aneh. T_T Ini fict idenya datang pas lagi nonton MV MBLAQ yang It's War itu lhooo... Sorry kalau aneh yaaa... Ini lagi buru-buru. Besok saya mau Pra UN dan saya harus menyelesaikannya hari ini juga. Maaf banget kalau jadinya gini. Kalau yang masih bingung sama yang akhir-akhirnya itu, jadi gini, Sakura datang ke rumah Jiraiya satu minggu kemudian setelah kejadian SasuSaku saling mengacungkan pistol. Gitu deh. =_=" Err- buat **Aii**, ternyata aku gak bisa bikin yang nyesek, Forehead. Ini aja feel-nya datar bangettt... Yasudlah... Semoga sedikit terhibur yaaa... Ayo, ikut **SasuSaku Fanday**. Terakhir tanggal 21 Februari 2012 lhooo... masih ada satu hari berapa jam lagi gitu. *kabur*

Review?

_Only 2,865 words without a/n and disclaimer._

* * *

><p>Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya. ^^<p> 


End file.
